1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an embolic protection device.
In particular, it relates to an embolic protection device of the type comprising a collapsible filter body to capture embolic material, and a support to maintain the filter body in an expanded position when the embolic protection device is deployed in a vasculature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embolic protection devices of this general type are known.
However, there exist a number of problems with some of the known devices. In particular, upon collapse of the filter support, prior to delivery of the embolic protection device into and/or retrieval from a vasculature, large, localized stresses may be induced in the support. Solutions to this problem heretofore may result in features which inhibit the optimum performance of the device. In some systems flow paths for the blood can develop between the filter body and the interior wall of the vasculature. In general conventional devices are not highly trackable because of their length in the wrapped delivery configuration.
There is therefore a need for an embolic protection device which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages that exist with some of the known devices.